In the overall Primate Centers Program of NIH we believe that the Delta Center can play an integral role. The main thrusts of our research mission in infectious disease, nutrition and radiation biology are sufficiently unique to preclude overlapping with programs at other centers. Our facilities are compatible with our research plans. We have excellent microbiology laboratories, a unique radiation field and the mild winters of Louisiana give us the flexibility of housing most primate species in outdoor enclosures.